


A Zoo Date

by BrightSpace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSpace/pseuds/BrightSpace
Summary: Alex takes Maggie to a surprise zoo date because Maggie had never seen a giraffe in her life.





	A Zoo Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea and decided to write it, it's just a short fluffy one shot.

Alex had known Maggie had never seen a giraffe since they were playing never have I ever at Kara’s once at a game night. Everyone was already a bit tipsy and they started sharing random things just to drink more and that’s when Maggie said “never have I ever seen a giraffe in my life”, at first, they were all silent, but then Winn burst out laughing and everyone was drinking apart from Maggie.

“How come you’ve never seen a giraffe before?” Alex was sitting on her couch, holding a mug of coffee, when the memories from that game night a few weeks ago hit her.

“What?” Maggie was just finishing preparing her bagel at the kitchen, “what are you talking about?”

“Game night at Kara’s…” Alex turned around on the couch, stretching her neck so she could see Maggie behind the counter, “never have I ever…”

It took Maggie a few seconds to figure out what Alex was talking about. They were so drunk that night that all the memories Maggie had were all blurred and out of order, with a few moments missing if she was being honest. “Oh!” Maggie raised her eyebrows, clearly remembering that part of the game, “yeah, I’ve never seen a giraffe, I might have been very drunk, but I wasn’t joking.” She finished with a laugh.

“You’ve never been to the zoo?” Alex questioned, finding it weird that a person would have lived almost 30 years and never stepped foot into a zoo.

“No, of course I’ve been to the zoo,” Maggie took her bagel in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, joining Alex on the couch, “I remember going to the Blue Springs Zoo when I was little,” she said, taking a bite of her bagel, “we saw all sort of animals, but the giraffe cage was all empty.”

“That must’ve been a bummer.”

“I remember I got so mad, but it didn’t last long,” she said laughing at how temperamental a child can be, “because next we went to see the lions and I was mesmerized.”

Alex was laughing with Maggie, imagining a little Maggie Sawyer screaming and making a show at the zoo because of a giraffe.

They both had to work, even if they wanted to continue talking about childhood memories, they’d have to do it at another time. Alex finished her coffee and got changed pretty fast, by the time she was ready, Maggie only needed to brush her teeth and they could go to work.

The week was very busy at NCPD and at the DEO, so they weren’t able to see each other a lot, apart from catching dinner together once at Maggie’s apartment. The weekend was a whole different story; they had agreed to take two days off at the same time so they could plan something nice to do together. But buried in paperwork, Maggie couldn’t even stop to think about weekend plans. Alex was also very busy, but sometimes she had some free minutes that she used to google National City Zoo, finding out the ticket prices, when they’re open, if they allowed picnics there and of course if the giraffes were there, the most important thing.

Trying to surprise Maggie, Alex didn’t tell her anything about what she had planned for their weekend. They would spend Saturday relaxing at home, watching movies and cooking something – Maggie would obviously be the one cooking. And on Sunday morning, they would go to the zoo.

Not wanting to give anything away, Alex waited till Maggie fell asleep so she could prepare some snacks for their picnic at the zoo. When everything was ready, water bottles, sandwiches and a few fruits packed, she joined Maggie at her bed.

Alex had set the alarm for 8 AM. The zoo website recommended getting there before 10 AM to avoid long lines and she wasn’t gonna risk planning all this and getting to the zoo and not actually being able to buy tickets for the day.

“Good morning.” Alex greeted Maggie, bringing up to the bed a tray with some fresh cut fruits and coffee.

“Hhmm…” Maggie gave Alex a sleepy smile, rubbing her eyes, “good morning, beautiful.”

“Eat up, ‘cause we got a fun day ahead of us.” Alex left the tray by Maggie’s side and went to her closet to pick up some comfortable clothes she could wear to the zoo.

“Where are we going?” Maggie asked, biting a bright red strawberry.

Alex poked her head out of her closet, “It’s a surprise, Mags.”

“Okay,” Maggie wasn’t going to force Alex to say where they were going for the day, “looking forward to my surprise.”

Finishing her breakfast, Maggie got changed trying to copy Alex’s look, she didn’t know where they were going so she had no idea how to dress. Alex had her sunglasses on top of her head, so Maggie figured she could get her ‘make America gay again’ white cap.

“Are we having a picnic where we’re going?” Maggie asked, seeing the picnic bag Alex was carrying towards her girlfriend’s car.

“Maggie!” Alex whined, “I don’t wanna spoil anything.”

“Okay!” Maggie said, putting a finger up her lips, communicating she was gonna be quiet from now on, not making any questions related to their day.

Alex lowered Maggie’s hand from her mouth and gave her a quick kiss, “thank you”, she added, parting their lips, and getting inside the car on the driver’s seat.

The drive to the zoo wasn’t long; it only took 30 minutes for them to be entering the parking lot.

“Babe, the zoo?!” Maggie asked, with an excited tone to her voice.

“Surprise!” Alex was grinning, pointing her fingers forward to the zoo entrance sign just like a tour guide.

Luckily they found a parking spot rather fast and as the ticket line was very short they were able to pass through security and actually get inside the zoo in no time.

Looking at the zoo map they were given by some employee at the entrance, Maggie was trying to get their location. In order for them to get to the giraffes they’d have to pass through the monkeys, some exotic birds, the lions and cheetahs and the polar bears, Maggie made a funny face trying to understand what a polar bear would be doing at a zoo somewhere so warm for them.

“Are you ready to see the giraffes?” Alex asked.

 “Yes, babe!” Maggie said very excited before pulling Alex closer for a kiss, “Let’s go.”

The zoo wasn’t as crowded as Alex expected for it to be on a sunny Sunday, so they were able to get very close to every single cage they passed by, listening to the excited kids discovering new things all about different animals they had only seen on tv until now.

The giraffe cage was very big, full of tall trees and with plenty of space for the 3 giraffes that were there. Maggie was fascinated with the baby giraffe that kept walking right behind their mom, never missing a step. Alex took the opportunity to snap a few pics of her girlfriend; she was making so many adorable faces upon seeing the baby so close to her.

“Babe, they’re so cute!” Maggie said, still looking at the giraffes that were passing just by her.

Alex continued taking pics, just humming in agreement. The giraffes were very cute, she wasn’t gonna lie, especially the baby, so tiny compared to the adult ones, but Maggie was far more adorable and interesting to watch. She couldn’t take the smile off her face, Maggie looked like a little kid discovering something new for the very first time, she wasn’t wrong, it was the first time her girlfriend was seeing a giraffe for real, so it was something new.

“I didn’t think they’d be this cute,” Maggie said, now looking at Alex, who still had her phone pointing to Maggie’s direction, “babe…” Maggie said softly, tilting her head to the side and throwing her hand in front of Alex’s phone, making her lower it.

“What?!” Alex questioned, “we gotta have some sort of proof of this moment.” She continued shaking her head and pointing her phone back to Maggie’s direction.

“Okay, that’s fair.” Maggie agreed Alex was doing something nice, collecting new memories. She quickly went closer to the fence and turned around, facing Alex, snapping a funny pose.

“Did you take it?” Maggie asked, raising her hand to cover the sun that was coming directly to her eyes.

“Not yet,” Alex started laughing, “It’s just… you’re so short, Mags, I can’t get you and the giraffe into the picture.” Alex was exaggerating, Maggie was shorter than her, but nothing much. She was trying to get a pic where she could get Maggie’s whole body and the giraffe all together, so it was practically impossible, because the giraffe that was standing closer to them was the tallest one.

“Shut up,” Maggie said playfully, motioning for Alex to get to her side, “come here, we can take a selfie then!”

Alex positioned herself by Maggie’s side and raised her phone, turning the front camera on. They were able to snap a few pictures before the giraffe walked away from them.

After spending a good amount of time looking at the giraffes, they decided to have a look at the zebras, Alex’s favorite animal.

“Wanna know a fun fact about giraffes?” Alex asked, while they both walked towards the zebra’s area.

“What?! That if they ate warm food it would already be cold by the time it reached their stomach?” Maggie said with a grin, making Alex laugh.

“Well, I don’t know about that, it might even be true,” she said, lacing her fingers with Maggie’s, “but I was gonna say that giraffes don’t make noises, at least not that we have discovered yet.”

“Really? I just thought they were particularly quiet today. How do you know that?”

“I remember learning that once at school and I thought it was so different and cool I never forgot it, just, you know, useless knowledge I guess.”

“Yeah, I got some of that too.”

The zebra’s area had far more animals than the giraffe area and it was a lot bigger. Now, it was Maggie’s turn to take photos of her girlfriend, who was concentrating looking for something inside the zebra’s cage.

“What are you looking for?” Maggie asked, maybe she was able to help.

“When I did my research about the zoo, to make sure they had giraffes for you to see, you know, I read that there would be a new born zebra here, but it doesn’t look like it’s here.” Alex said, looking around, only seeing adult sized zebras in front of her.

“Aw, Alex, you really did that for me? I mean, took time to make sure they had giraffes.” Maggie said, genuinely touched by her girlfriend’s actions. It wasn’t much, but she knew how Alex had been busy this week with her work, just like she was at her precinct.

“Yeah, I did.” Alex said like it was nothing too extraordinary, “I didn’t want to plan a surprise for you and then come here and have no surprise.”

“Thank you,” Maggie pulled Alex for a quick kiss, “I really appreciate that.” She rubbed Alex’s back, “now let’s find this new born zebra, I bet it’s going to be as cute as the baby giraffe.”

They spent a few minutes looking around the cage from where they were standing, until Alex decided they should move places and walk further right. Not needing to actually walk a lot, they soon found the baby zebra, running around a separate area. The baby zebra was indeed as cute as the baby giraffe, even cuter in Alex’s opinion.

They took a few photos before heading to a quieter area where they could have their picnic.

“Did you cook something for us?” Maggie asked, only teasing. She knew Alex liked to stay as far away possible from her kitchen, fearing even burning a boiled egg.

“If you consider making sandwiches cooking, then yes, I did.” Alex said, removing the sandwiches she had prepared the night before from the picnic bag and handing one to Maggie.

They ate admiring the beautiful view they had from a garden filled with colorful flowers that was in front of them.

Taking a look at the zoo map, they saw they still had a whole section to go through with plenty of different animals, some of those neither of them had ever heard of. It took them two more hours to finish looking at the animals, the perfect timing, when they finished, the speakers were announcing the zoo would be closing in the next 20 minutes.

“Thank you for the surprise, Alex.” Maggie said when she entered the car.

“No need to thank me, it was fun!”

“Yeah, it was.” Maggie faced Alex, giving her a longer kiss this time. Now that they were alone, Alex let herself cup Maggie’s face, pulling her closer.

“We could do things like this more often, I really liked it.” Maggie said, sitting back on her seat and buckling her seatbelt.

“Yes!” Alex said excited, starting the car, “I know of a waterfall place we could go on a hot day, it’s very nice and quiet.”

“Look at you Danvers, full of surprises!” Maggie said lightly caressing Alex’s thigh, “I’d love to go someday.”

“Really?”

“Really! I love nature!”

“It’s settled then, the next time we have a day off together and it’s sunny, we’re going to this waterfall, there’s no going back now, Mags.” Alex said, quickly moving her gaze from the road to Maggie.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
